1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring band clamp that includes an annularly bent spring band having a first end portion and a second end portion. Each end portion has a spreading jaw that projects beyond the periphery of the spring band clamp to permit the spring band clamp to be opened. The first end portion projects through a peripheral slot in the second end portion. The spring band exerts a closing spring force component, which is directed in the peripheral direction. In the open position, the closing spring force is greater than it is in the operative position. In the open position, the first end portion bears, due to the closing spring force, against a support surface of the second end portion. A tongue, which is spaced from the spreading jaw of the first end portion, is pressed out of a U-shaped incision in the first end portion of the spring band and has a free end surface that extends perpendicularly with respect to a direction of extension of the tongue. The tongue bears against the support surface, which is disposed at the free end of the spreading jaw of the second end portion. The support surface is disposed at an angle with respect to a radius of the clamp that intersects a radially inner edge of the support surface. The tongue and the support surface can be brought out of contact by causing a relative radial movement of the end portions away from each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Spring band clamps are used as a hose clamp for clamping a hose, for example, a cooling water hose or a fuel-line hose in a motor vehicle on a tube or tubular connection, which typically has a holding rib. An example of a spring band clamp is shown, for example, in German Reference DE 44 41 439 Al. To simplify the mounting of the hose on the tube, the spring band clamp is fixed on the hose, in the open position, at the hose or clamp manufacturer before the hose is connected to the tube. The open position is achieved by expanding the spring band clamp, for example, with a pair of pliers. The pliers engage the spreading jaws, so that a support means engages behind a support surface. Thus, the spring band clamp is prevented from contracting. During the mounting operation, the hose, together with the clamp, which is in the opened condition, is pushed onto the tube. The spreading jaws are then pressed radially away from each other until the support means and the support surface disengage. The spring band clamp then contracts, due to its closing spring force, around the hose, thereby firmly clamping the hose on the tube.
The end surface of the radially extending outer spreading jaw, which is disposed at the free end of the second end portion of the spring band, extends at a right angle with respect to a tangential direction of the circumferentially extending outward and inward sides of the spreading jaw. The end surface at the free end of the tongue, on the other hand, is bevelled. This bevelled surface is difficult to produce. In addition, the spreading jaw of the second end portion extends radially outwardly at an acute angle relative to the tangential direction. The spreading jaw and the tongue, therefore, project relatively far outwardly in the radial direction, which constitutes an impediment. Furthermore, there is the risk that, for example, during transport or in the course of handling, the spring band clamp can be accidently released from its opened condition (i.e., disengaged). The spring band clamp can be disengaged, for example, by impacting the spreading jaw of the second end portion, causing the spring band clamp to contract abruptly under the effect of its spring force. During such unintentional closing, the spring clamp can fly away like a missile and injure people, damage objects and/or become lost.